Hidden Love
by Chrystyaane
Summary: Tommy gets a call from Jason who has a relative that needs help. Rating may change. Previously 'Fostered Love'
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters except those that are obviously not in the series.

Fostered Love

Chapter One-Phone Message

Tommy sighed as he walked into the house that he was currently renting to own, dropping his backpack next to the door as he went to check his messages. There was only one and it was from Jason.

_'Dude, Tommy, I know that things are a little less than great with school right now, but you really have to learn how to answer your phone. I called because I need your help. One of my cousins just lost her parents and she really needs a place to go that's safe, 'cause they were killed by a gang that her brother had joined and they wanted to know that he would do anything that they asked of him…the officers in charge of the investigation are worried that if she stays with anyone in the family that she'll be found and killed, since other than the dog she's the only witness. So, I really need you to call me back when you get this. Her life is on the line.'_

He stared at the machine for a full minute and then grabbed the phone to call the First Red.

"Jason, hi…yeah, I just got your message…no, that's fine…yeah she can stay with me till this is all figured out…Sure she can bring the dog…yeah…whenever you need to get her…this weekend is fine…yeah…no-Jason…so, she's been taking courses online?...and running her own greeting card business?...yes, Jason, she will be able to do that here…I'm gone most of the time anyway…she cooks?...I can appreciate that, but-what…okay, but only…okay, I'll see you this weekend…bye."

Taking a moment to rub his temples he then went upstairs to start prepping one of the guest rooms for Jason's cousin.

**He better be glad that we're friends, or else I wouldn't be doing this.**

_Yes you would. You have the need to be a white knight after all._

**Yeah, but with Mid-terms coming up, I'm gonna be busier than ever. I'm hardly home as it is. And someone who just lost her parents shouldn't be alone.**

_Good thing the two of you are friends then, no? Else…she might have no choice but to go into Witness Protection, and who knows whether she'd ever get to see her family again._

**I hate you Conscience.**

_Whatever you say Tommy. Now get her room ready…and you might want to buy a new bed set._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters except those that are obviously not in the series.

A.N.: I will be posting the sequel to this as I started that one before this.

Chapter Two-The Arrival

When Saturday came, Tommy was just closing the door to the guestroom when the doorbell rang. Heading down the stairs he paused for a moment before opening the door to reveal his fellow original Ranger, Jason Lee Scott. "Jason."

"Hey, man." They gave each other a bro hug and clapped each others backs before Jason gave Tommy a serious look. Thanks for doing this. This means a lot."

"I can't promise that I'll be here a lot, since mid-terms are coming up…"

"That's no problem, Will doesn't mind being alone. Plus Leg'll be around too."

"Leg?"

"Will's dog. Legolas Greenfyre Whiteclaw Redstar Scott." Jason burst out laughing at the look on Tommy's face at the name. "I know. At the time of the naming, Will was going through a fan girl phase."

"For what?"

"Who, actually. And the answer would be you," Jason said in all seriousness before chuckling again at Tommy's expense. "Or rather, the first Green and White Rangers, and the Zeo/Turbo Red Ranger."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. And let me tell you, the only reason I thought that you could come back was the fact the she was so adamant that you were brainwashed or something. To her, Rangers are either brainwashed or coerced into working for the bad guy. Anyway, is it okay if I call her over?"

"Yeah. I hope she doesn't have an aversion to green and black, that's the only set of spare sheets and bedspread that I could find that match."

"Eh, she's honestly not that picky. Those are two of her favorite colors, anyway. WILL! Here she comes."

Tommy looked in awe at the deep brunette that came up the steps and gave him a nervous smile and wave, her dark eyes looking at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters except those that are obviously not in the series.

Chapter Three-Intros and Half Explainations

"Hey, I'm Tommy," he said with a smile, as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Will," she whispered as she shook it for a moment, before hiding behind Jason.

"Hey, what did we talk about? Tommy's cool, he won't hurt you." Jason looked Tommy in the eye and said, "She's not usually like this, then again, I shouldn't be surprised, after what happened…"

"Well, why don't you come inside…I'll give you the tour and…Jason didn't you say there was a dog? A Leg?" Tommy asked as he let them in the house and to the stairs.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll go get him. Stay with Tommy Will. I'll be right back," Jason called before he walked out the door.

"So, what kind of dog is Leg? This is my room, and here's the linen closet, where the towels and sheets are."

"H-he's a-a…a Xoloitzcuintli/Pharoah's Hound mix. He's an agility, long-jump, and Frisbee competition champion," she said as they stopped at the door to what would be her room while she was there.

"Cool. This is your room. I wasn't sure if you already had a dog bed or how big he was, so I got Leg an extra-large dog bed, just to be safe. I figured if there was anything that you needed we would go shopping later on or tomorrow of you're tired," Tommy said as he set the two duffels that Jason had had with him on the floor next to the bed.

"Yeah, just dog-food and a few personal items…other than that I'm good," she said, as Tommy noticed that she wasn't as nervous as she had been outside.

"Do you not like being outside? You're not as nervous now as you were then," Tommy asked as he led the way to the kitchen.

"No, I'm…just starting to feel a little safe around here…it's a little hard to adjust to new places…after what happened."

"Out of curiosity, and you can tell me to forget it, just what did happen? Jason said it was something that he couldn't talk about over the phone when he called."

"A…a stalker. He'd seen me in the ring and in the field with Leg and became obsessed. I'd been living on my own for a while, but when I went to visit my parents…he had already been following me for a while…when I was there, he broke into my apartment and…did things on my bed, while looking at a picture of me. Somewhere along the line, he saw pictures I had of me, Jason, Carlos, another cousin, Leo and Mike, friends and brothers, Ryan and Dana, cousins and siblings, and Wes and Eric, a cousin and a friend, all over the apartment. He started smashing things and left a note saying…" she paused there, trying to go on when a deep 'woof' was heard.


End file.
